


Before

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Relationships: Dean/You
Kudos: 8





	Before

There’s always something so perfect about the moments before. Before the sun rises above the trees, before the sunsets just below the mountain line. Before the first kiss lands at the corner of your mouth, before his hands find a perfect hold in your hair, before his body presses into yours. 

Those moments of utter bliss and anticipation when nothing else in the world seems to matter but what’s coming next. The ground could open up and swallow you whole but it wouldn’t make any difference, it wouldn’t stop the pounding of your heart, the hitch of breath, that tingle beneath your skin that makes the moment perfect. 

Green eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as they look into yours and you feel it, that painfully divine moment where the air seems to still and he’s moving in slow motion. You hold your breath and your lips part slowly, waiting, wanting, craving his touch. He moves in closer and you swear you could count every tiny freckle on his nose, every lash shading his beautiful eyes. He smells like cheap soap and whiskey, his breath is like fire as it finally hits your lips. 

Dean pauses just before his kiss lands, taking a short breath and swallowing down his nerves. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, as if your entire being wasn’t screaming for it, reaching out for him with psychic waves of panicked lust. The tip of his tongue darts out to wet his plump lips and it’s only seconds before your voice hits your ears, ringing loudly as you answer…

“Yes.”


End file.
